warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Army of the Desert/Roleplay
Here you can RP as an Army of the Desert horse. In a Small Oasis in the Desert.... They prepared to attack the Forest Army in the morning....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:54, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Dark Opal gazed around. She wished they didn't have to fight! She gathered the herbs, and put them in storage. Smoky Storm sighed.Silverstar 17:59, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Skies prepared for battle. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:00, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Smoky Storm gazed around. Soon, everyone would be wounded.Silverstar 18:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Blazing Ruby gave a whinny as he entered. "Tomarrow....We fight! Actully...Tomarrow, we will win against the Army of the Forest!" he called.Silverstar 23:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Shining Sun Sun stamped her hooves impatiently. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:55, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Tomarrow.... They lauched the attack...☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:58, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Shining Sun galloped away with her herd. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) (RP CONTINUED IN AF RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:01, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Blazing Ruby galloped into the camp with his patrol. His tail swished angerly. He gave an annouyed whinny.Silverstar 21:43, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Sky paced back and forth. "We have fought horribly!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:50, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Blazing Ruby trotted over to Sandy Sky. "Make the horses train more! We have to show those Armies!" he nickered.Silverstar 21:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Sky nodded. "Attention!" she shouted, sharply at the army. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Blazing Ruby stood tall.Silverstar 21:58, August 4, 2012 (UTC) "Most of you fought horribly today! And this costed many of your fellow soldeirs their lives! From now on, every horse in this army will spend three times the amount of time on training!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC) The horses gasped. Smoky Storm snorted. "We've already been training hard!" he whinned. Blazing Ruby snorted. "Then train harder!" he muttered.Silverstar 22:05, August 4, 2012 (UTC) "Dismissed," said Sandy Sky. She narrowed her eyes at Smoky Storm. "Except you," she said, pionting at him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:07, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Smoky Storm gulped. Dark Opal watched from her den.Silverstar 22:08, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Sky then proceeded to curse Smoky Storm out and make him feel awful about complaining. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:12, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Spirit Whisper's ear flicked with annoyance. She had made a stallion cough blood! She wanted to speaks Out for herself. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC) She galloped away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Spirit Whisper whinnied with frustration as she trotted over to Shining Sun. "We totally fought hard! We deserve better than this!" she whispered loudly. "Um... Spirit Whisper..." the mare flicked her ear over to Sandy Sky, who was not far away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:44, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Sky narrowed her eyes at Spirit Whisper. "You are a soldier, deal with the pain," she said, shaply. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:50, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Spirit Whisper stamped her hooves. "I also would like to note that I would not like to be treated like (beep) and I work my (beep) off." she snorted. Shining Sun slowly went away, not wanting to be apart of the worm brewing between the two mares. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:54, August 5, 2012 (UTC) (worm?) "Well guess what, if you don't like fighting for your family, your friends, yourself, and this army, you can leave," she said, sharply. "That is, if you are that selfish and cowardly." She galloped off to go and train. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:58, August 5, 2012 (UTC) (spelling error of "Storm") "I have no family in this army for your information. And I was courageous enough to leave my own home to come to this stupid place, so lay off." she said, her ears back. She galloped away. "Woah..." Shining Sun muttered to herself. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:01, August 5, 2012 (UTC) (oh, sorry :( ) She ignored the mare and kicked at a very tall cactus for training. The thorns cut her legs, but she was used to it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:06, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Shining Sun blinked. Spirit Whisper galloped away. She fought just as hard for the stupid army, she thought. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) She destroyed the cactus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:09, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Shining Sun flicked her ears. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:18, August 5, 2012 (UTC) She galloped off to examine the border. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Spirit Whisper slammed her head against a tree, knocking it over. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) No one had crossed them, so she grazed for a while.☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:25, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Spirit whisper broke the trunk with her hooves. -❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ She heard something move in the bushes....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:42, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Spirit Whisper smashed the broken pieces even more. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:47, August 5, 2012 (UTC) A gray and white stallion trotted out in the open. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:49, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Shining Sun grazed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Sky tacked him. "Who are you an why are you here!" she shouted. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:52, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Shining Sun lifted her head when she thought she heard voices. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "My name is Ajax! Please don't kill me!" he shouted. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Shining Sun went to investigate. (If it ruins your plan or something, tell me.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:42, August 5, 2012 (UTC) (No, it's fine :) ) Sandy Sky narrowed her eyes at the stallion. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) (ok :) ) Shining Sun walked into the clearing, totally unprepared for what she would see. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:48, August 5, 2012 (UTC) She stepped back and he stood back up. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "Uh..." Shining Sun blinked when she saw Sandy Sky and the stallion. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "Just get lost!" she shouted as she turned to walk away. "Well, I kind of already am..." he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:58, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" Shining Sun muttered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:27, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Sky sighed. "Fine, whatever, just follow me," she said. She galloped back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:30, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Spirit Whisper galloped back to camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:05, August 6, 2012 (UTC) She took Ajax to Blazing Ruby. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:27, August 6, 2012 (UTC) blazing Ruby narrowed his eyes. "what have we here?" he asked.Silverstar 22:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "Um, I'm kind of lost in this desert, sir," replied Ajax. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:21, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Blazing Ruby narrowed his eyes. "A lost horse in the Desert is a dead horse. You may stay as long as you need." whinnied Blazing Ruby.Silverstar 22:26, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Ajax nodded. "Thank you, sir," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:31, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Shining Sun shrugged and lapped at the oasis. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:51, August 7, 2012 (UTC) He looked around camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (I'm herbist rookie, do I pretend that Red Flare was herbist rookie for the whole time, or she was just appointed now?) Prickle! 21:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (Whetever you think is the best :) ) The sun began to set. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:52, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Dark Opal galloped from her (uh, den?). She planned on finding herbs.Silverstar 00:27, August 8, 2012 (UTC) (I dunno. I think only herbalists should have dens) Ajax fell asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Sprit Whisper fell asleep. The next morning... She awoke and went for a run. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:42, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ajax woke up. He thought he might ask to join the Army of the Desert. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:49, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Shining Sun galloped over to Ajax. "Good morning." she dipped her head before trotting away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ajax nodded, but she trotted away before he could reply. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:29, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Red Flare galloped over to Dark Opal. "I'm going to be a herbalist rookie!" She said with excietment. Prickle! 13:40, August 11, 2012 (UTC) He started to graze. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 13:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Red Flare pranced around. Prickle! 20:09, August 15, 2012 (UTC) A sandstorm staruck camp...☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Red Flare ran to cover. "Eek!" She yelped. Prickle! 20:16, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Ajax closed his eyes and ran for shelter. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:17, August 15, 2012 (UTC) The next morning.... The sandstorm was over. Later... Sandy Sky ran over to the General. "Sir! Army of the Sea horses have ben reported on our territory," she said. ⒸloudⒹash 22:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) blazing Ruby angerly pawed the ground with his hooves. "Show them what we got!" he said angerly.Silverstar 22:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Sould we fight them, sir?" she asked. ⒸloudⒹash 22:08, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Spirit Whisper stomped the ground with her hooves. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Blzing Ruby reared up. "Of course!" he yelled.Silverstar 22:10, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Sky nodded. "Leave the battle plan up to you, sir?" she asked. ⒸloudⒹash 22:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Horse Army Category:Fanclan